


Bird Box

by Fleimkipa



Category: Bird Box (2018), The 100 (TV)
Genre: A.L.I.E - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bird Box, Bottom Lexa, Character Death, Clexa children, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Lesbian Sex, Lost Love, Lots of it, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Lexa, Queer Character, Reunions, Single Parenting, Smol Lexa, Survival, Top Clarke, Wives, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: “We need to get in the car now, it’s here, it’s fucking here !” Anya yelled.They all crammed in the car as quickly as possible. The keys slipped from Anya’s hand.“Fuck !”It was just happening in europe not even three days ago, and now, while she was going to find out one of the best news she would ever receive in her life, it had trickled down there ? Lexa was becoming oblivious to the jerks of Anya’s car, and Clarke’s arms wrapped around her from behind, trying to get her to calm down. She finally got out of her feeling when Anya jerked the car completely to the side.“Oh fuck !” Clarke exclaimed grabbing the steering wheel. “Fuck !”This fic is inspired by the movie Bird Box





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa sat on her rocking chair with headphones around her stomach, with a book in one hand, and a microphone in the other. She was reading to her baby.

“Hey, Lex.” Clarke came up from behind and gave her wife a kiss, while giving her stomach a pat.

“Hey, Clarke.”

“What are you reading to them this time ?” Clarke asked.

Lexa closed the book to show her the cover. 

 

**Lord of the Flies**

 

Clarke sighed and shook her head. 

“Really, Lexa ?”

“What ?” the brunette said. “I loved this book when I was younger !”

Her eyes widened, and she brought the microphone to her lips.

“I’ll be right back, baby.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. Lexa really was borderline obsessed with the baby. Not saying that she wasn’t, god she was happy to make a little human with Lexa, but all of these pinterest pages were really consuming the brunette. 

“You excited to know her gender ?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke,” Lexa looked mildly pissed. “did you just assume their gender ?”

“Lex, we don’t even know what it is anyways.”

“It’s a  _ baby _ , Clarke.”

“I’m not doubting that, Lexa, bu--”

“Hey y’all.”

“Hey, Anh.” they both answered.

“Mind if I tag along on the appointment.”

“No, we’d love to have you there.” the wives answered.

“You said it was at three, right ?”

Clarke nodded. Anya pointed at the clock, but was ignored by the t.v. turning on by itself. The news. The weird things. They were intensifying in europe.

“It-it-it’s fine it’s in… Russia.” Lexa chuckled nervously while turning off the mic, taking the headphones off of her belly, and clutching it. “It’s fine. We’re fine.”

“Let’s go.” Clarke said taking Lexa’s hand and leading her out the door, behind Anya, who offered to take them in her car. “We have a bean to worry about.”

* * *

 

“Dr. Griffin, will be with you shortly.”

The nurse closed the door. Lexa squealed in excitement.

“Lex, calm down.”

“Calm down ?” Lexa was astonished. “We’re gonna get to know what gender our baby is.”

“I know, it’s exciting for me too, but calm do--”

“Hello you guys.”

“Hey, mom.”

“Are you excited to get to know the gender ?”

The couple nodded.

“It’s kinda weird calling it and  _ it  _ or  _ them _ or  _ they _ .”

Abby chuckled while she got set up. When she did, she put the cold, bone chilling gel on Lexa’s stomach, and waved the wand around.

“Alright, are you ready ?”

The couple nodded.

“He’s very beautiful, and healthy.”

“I knew it !” Any said jumping up and moving her hips in a circular motion (a victory dance).

Abby checked a few other things, gave her daughter, and daughter-in-law a hug, and a “congratulations”, before allowing them to leave. Lexa and Clarke held each others hand in excitement. 

Anya looked back at them with a smile, “I’m buying that little man a shit ton of toys and clothes !”

The couple chuckled, “Anh, that’s sweet, but there’s no need to buy yourself broke when you’ve still got to finish law school.”

“Clorke, it’s not a bit deal.”

“Stop calling me Clo--”

There was rhythmic thudding nearby followed by screams. The trio looked in the direction of the gut wrenching sounds. 

“Don’t look !” Clarke allowed Lexa to hide her face in the crook of her neck. 

A shiver went down Lexa’s back.

“We need to get in the car now, it’s here, it’s fucking here !” Anya yelled.

They all crammed in the car as quickly as possible. The keys slipped from Anya’s hand. 

“Fuck !”

It was just happening in europe not even three days ago, and now, while she was going to find out one of the best news she would ever receive in her life, it had trickled down there ? Lexa was becoming oblivious to the jerks of Anya’s car, and Clarke’s arms wrapped around her from behind, trying to get her to calm down. She finally got out of her feeling when Anya jerked the car completely to the side.

“Oh fuck !” Clarke exclaimed grabbing the steering wheel. “Fuck !”

After the car crashed into another, finally stopping, Anya got out of the car. 

“What, no, Anh !” Lexa grabbed the women's sleeve.

Anya looked back with a deadpan, droneish look. Her eyes had turn silver. Anya pulled away successfully and stood in the middle of the street.

“What the fuck ?” Clarke tried to get out of the car to help her.

“Clarke !” the blonde could hear the crying in Lexa’s voice. “Don’t leave me, please.”

When the blonde looked back to comfort Lexa, they heard the crash. Anya’s corpse was laying on the ground, in the middle of the street. Clarke climbed into the front seat. 

“We need to get out of here !” Clarke said trying to reverse the car. 

Then the hood began to erupt in flames. The two got out.

“Run, babe, run !”

Lexa ran the best that she could the extra weight on her were making it harder. And she couldn’t find Clarke. 

“Babe !” she called out. “Clarke !”

“Hey !” 

Lexa looked to her right. 

“Come over here !” the woman waved her over.

Lexa tried her best, but she was being trampled by people running for their lives. Finally, she walked up the steps to the house. The woman, like Anya, looked ahead in a daze and walked to her death. Lexa continued in the house. 

“What’s your name ?”

“Lexa.”

A different woman crouched down, handing her a blanket, “Well, Lexa, do you feel okay, is your baby okay ?”

“Clarke.” was the only word that crossed from Lexa’s lips.

“Is that the baby’s name ?”

Lexa shook her head ‘no’, “That’s my wife’s name, I saw her out there, but I lost her.”

“We all lost someone.” a man slammed the door shut. “I lost my wife because she went out there to help you.”

“Lexa is not to blame for Sarah’s death !” the woman defended. 

The brunette was too shaken up. She put her face in her hands. She  _ lost _ Clarke. How was she supposed to go on  _ without _ Clarke ?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about two weeks that everybody had been trapped inside the house. The man, Titus still hated her for his wife’s death. Niylah, the woman who was nice and generous to her was the only one who seemed to care about her, and even acknowledged her. Monty was the guy who owned the house. His wife was stuck outside, probably dead at this point, but he took care of their son, Jordan who was twelve.

Then there was another girl, Raven who was the computer guru who worked day and night trying to find a way to get some kind of news from other parts of the world, although it was pretty predictable that the whole world was going through this. Then there was a knock at the door. Titus lifted his hand to silence them.

“Give me the gun, give me the gun !” 

Jordan had the gun snatched from his hand as Titus went to the door. The people in the house practically crowded at the door behind him.

“Jordan, get over here !” Monty scolded pulling his son back, and covering his eyes.

“Everyone, look away !” Titus ordered. “Hello, who’s there ?”

“Hello ?” the voice seemed to belong to a young female. “Help me !”

“Do you have a blindfold on ?”

“Yes, please let me in !” the girl pleaded. 

“Titus, open the door !”

The man decided to listen to her and did so, letting the girl in, and quickly shutting the door. She was younger, and (visibly) pregnant.

“You have a baby ?”

The girl nodded, “When’s yours due ?”

“Towards the end of september.” Lexa answered. “Yours ?” 

“October first.”

Lexa gave her a warm smile. 

“You seem parched, would you like some water ?”

The girl nodded. Niylah put her hand on the girl’s shoulder and took her to the kitchen. 

“What’s your name ?” Lexa asked handing the girl a bottle of water.

“Octavia.”

“I’ve never heard of a name like that before.” Lexa said. “Mine’s, Lexa.”

“It sounds edgy.”

Lexa chuckled, “That’s the first time I’ve heard that. But thanks.”

Titus and the others sat on the couch.

“I knew you were a minor setback.” Titus said. 

Lexa turned around to face him (a bit angrily).

“And now it seems that you’ve attracted another one.” Titus said. “You two  _ are  _ and  _ will be  _ a drain on supplies.”

“Titus, I apologize that my pregnancy is an inconvenience to you--”

Niylah stopped Lexa and whispered, “It’s not worth it, just go upstairs and rest.”

Lexa took Octavia upstairs with her.

“Wait, hold on.” Monty said, making them stop five steps in. “Maybe I can see the creature through the security cameras whole you guys go make a supply run.”

The rest of the group nodded.

“How do we know that the creature isn’t advanced enough to hack into the screen ? The government said to not use phones.”

“So do teachers, but students do so anyways.” Titus added.

The two women continued up the steps. Lexa allowed Octavia to rest on the bed. 

“Come on, sit with me.”

Lexa did so. The brunette rubbed her bump at the sensation of kicks from her son. She was anxious, and slowly beginning to dread her baby’s birth. Octavia put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t listen to him.”

“Trust me, at this point I don’t.” Lexa said. “All I care about is my son.”

Octavia smiled. She didn't understand how Lexa could be so calm. Suddenly there was thudding. The two decided to check it out. Jordan ran into his father’s study trying to help him, but this only earned him having his face pressed against the window, and his eyes pried open to look outside. 

“Fuck, get out, go back !” Raven said closing the door. “Oh my god.”

Lexa went back downstairs, “No more technology use, this thing is more powerful than we thought !”

“Oh my god, he killed himself, and his son.” Raven said in disbelief. 

“We literally have to sit here and wait this out.”

“Lexa, do you hear yourself ?” Raven said. “A.L.I.E. will stop at  _ nothing _ to make sure that every living person is under her control !” 

“Wait, you know it’s name ?”

“I saw this coming.” Raven said. “I did my research while that thing was in Europe.”

“Glad to know.” Lexa said going back to her room.

Octavia sat on the bed nervously. 

“It’s alright.” Lexa assured.

Raven went downstairs slightly annoyed. 

“They don’t understand how I’m benefiting them, Raven.”

The latina turned around when she heard the voice of the lady in red.

“I know right.”

“But you will show them when those two little babies are born.”

Raven smiled, nodded, and continued on with her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback, I really didn't think that this would do well at first.


	3. Mama's Gonna Do Something Stupid

At this point, everybody in the house stopped keeping track of time. Everyone except for Raven and a woman in a red dress (that only Raven could see). Lexa, Octavia, Niylah, and Titus found themselves in the kitchen checking expiration dates. Lexa groaned a bit, but ignored as she continued.

“Lexa,”

“Yes, Octavia ?”

“I-I want you to have my baby, _when_ and _if_ I die.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Lexa said.

“I just-- I have this feeling that I’m not gonna last.”

Lexa looked into her friends eyes, “Alright, O.”

The brunette resumed. Meanwhile, Octavia let out a loud yelp as water rushed down her legs.

She stood there stunned.

“Quick, Titus, help me get her upstairs !”

Lexa continued to check labels. Excruciating pain crippled her lower half. The man saw her.

“Aww fuck.” Titus groaned. “You too ?!”

Lexa glared right back at him.

“Just help me get upstairs, and I’ll be fine.“ Lexa said.

She was his with another round of contractions.

“Please.” she squeaked.

The man did so, but he took no pleasure in it. Lexa laid down on the mattress next to Octavia.

“Hey, O, calm down.” Lexa said trying to comfort the screaming girl. “Here, hold my hand.”

Lexa held out her hand to her friend, showing support. Niylah frantically readied the supplies. Meanwhile, Lexa was hit with a contraction, and water splashing onto the sheets. Lexa found herself squeezing Octavia’s hand.

“Jesus, Lexa, your baby is already crowning.”

Niylah slid the supplies to the other side of the bed.

“On the count of three, you push.” Niylah instructed.

“Squeeze my hand.” Octavia said.

Next thing she knew, Lexa found herself pushing. And pushing. And _pushing_. Time passed differently as she was caught up in the pain and chaos of it all. Then she felt the great release, and her son was set down on her chest.

Lexa sobbed of happiness when she saw her baby boy. She wished Clarke could be there to see him.

“Oh my god !”

“Good job, Lexa.” Niylah and Octavia said. “Good job.”

He looked so much like Clarke. The blonde hair, his face, everything--

“You’ve got my green eyes !” Lexa said in a loud excited whisper.

It took about a few more minutes for Octavia’s baby to crown. She squeezed on Lexa’s hand _hard_.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow !”

Octavia was starting to sound a bit scary and possessed after a while. Finally, her baby slipped out. A girl. The baby girl had a bit of a tan tint to her, curly brown hair, and brown eyes.

“She’s beautiful, O.” Lexa said. “Good job.”

“Your little one does too,” Octavia said catching her breath. “have you finally figured out a name for him ?”

Lexa looked back at her boy.

 

_“Aden sounds like a simple, cool name.”_

 

Clarke’s voice echoed in her head.

“Yeah, Aden.”

“Which name did _you_ end up choosing ?”

“I’m not sure, but I like Claire for a middle name.”

“That’s bea--”

Raven came in and began ripping the covers off of the window.

“The babies !”

“O, give me Claire !” Lexa yelled reaching for the baby girl.

The dazed girl stared out the window.

“Niylah, grab the baby !” Lexa said.

The blonde was able to snatch the baby from Octavia’s hands, and handed her over. Lexa hid under the sheets with the newborns. They cried loudly. She could hear a loud crash, a window breaking.

"Octavia !" Niylah screamed. "Shit. Raven, get  _away_ from me !"

"You  _need_ to look." Raven said.

Then there was a pause.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Raven !" 

"Alright."

Then there was a distant thud, and muffled screaming. 

 “Shh, I’m here.”

Raven walked around the sheets.

“Show the babies.” she said sing songingly.

“No.” Lexa said.

“Come on.”

Lexa saw Raven’s shadow pass by.

“Let them have an opportunity at a painless life.” Raven said. “Wouldn’t you like that ?”

Lexa saw Titus’ gun next to the bed. She secretly reached her hand out and grabbed it. She saw Raven’s shadow pass by, and she aimed. By the sound of it, the latina hit the floor.

Lexa got the babies and ran out the room, closing the door to keep the light out. The babies cried even louder.

“Oh, I’m so sorry !”

The brunette laid down against the wall. She nursed the two of them at the same time.

“Hello ?” she called out. “Is anyone there ?”

Eventually the babies stopped crying. Lexa burped them, and took them downstairs with her. The house was vacant, but the odor of death was beginning to arise. Lexa saw a pool of blood, and the top of someone’s head. The brunette knew that she couldn't stay in this house with two newborns and corpses scattered around the house.

“Mama’s about to do something very stupid.” Lexa mumbled.

She draped a blanket over them, and went outside into the backyard. She recalled Titus saying that his house was back there. Eventually, she bumped her head on a door. She opened it and went inside. They were safe now.

Lexa set the babies on the couch.

“I need to get you two cleaned up.” Lexa said.

She got up and looked around the house, being mindful to not look into an open window. She found the kitchen and some towels. She quickly washed the children. They cringed at the feeling of the warm wet towel on their bodies.

“Shhh.” Lexa whispered gently. “Mama’s here.”

She used pieces of towel to make diapers for them.

“I’ll keep you safe.”

Octavia’s baby held onto her finger tightly.

“Hey you.” Lexa cooed. “You don’t have a name, girly.”

She looked at the baby girl, “I know,” She stroked the little girl’s cheek. “Octavia-Claire.”

 _In honour of Octavia_. Lexa looked back at her son.

“Hi, Aden.” Lexa cooed. “Your mommy picked that name, and I fell in love with it too.”

Lexa looked at her two children with teary eyes.

“I love you.”

Octavia-Claire squeezed Lexa’s hand again, turning the brunette’s attention to her.

“We’re gonna need all of that strength, babygirl.”

Lexa gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa laid in the bed with the two kids. Octavia-Claire tried to pull down the neck of her shirt. 

“You want some milk ?” Lexa asked.

The four and a half year old nodded. Lexa sat up cradled her, and nursed her. The brunette looked down at her daughter, and ran her fingers through the mane of curly hair. 

“I love you, Octavia-Claire.” Lexa cooed. “I love you  _ so  _ much.”

Aden was still curled up and sleeping. Lexa was sure that he would want some milk too once he woke up, but for now, she was spending time with her daughter. Even if it was simply feeding her. Octavia-Claire had finished, and Lexa fixed her top. 

“Go back to sleep, alright ?”

The little girl nodded. Lexa walked around the dark house pondering. She didn’t know how much longer they could last. The only thing that hadn’t expired were water bottles, but they were running out at the nearest grocery store, and she didn’t have the luxury of being able to just wander off for who knew how long searching for safe, edible food.

“Mama.” Aden said lowly, while stretching. 

Lexa snapped out of her thoughts, and went back over to the bed. 

“Yes, Aden ?”

“Are you okay ?”

Lexa nodded, obviously lying, “Do you want some milk or something ?”

He shook his head ‘no’. He raised his arms out for his mother. Lexa picked him up.

“You’re getting  _ so  _ big.” Lexa said, carrying him. 

Aden rested his head on her shoulder. She wished that Clarke could see him. A part of her hoped that the blonde was hiding out the apocalypse somewhere. The radio cut on. 

“Hello ?”

Lexa’s eyes widened, and Aden sat up. Octavia-Claire flinched a bit in her sleep at the sound of the static. 

“Mama, what is that ?”

Lexa set him on the bed, grabbed the walkie, and went into the kitchen.

“Hello ?”

“Hello.”

“Who is this ?”

“My name is, Marcus Kane.” the voice said. “Are you out there ?”

“Yes.” Lexa answered.

“We have a place, where you can stay.” he said. “Unfortunately the fastest way here, is by river. Do you have kids ? Because it’s gonna be near impossible to get here by boat with kids.”

Lexa didn’t answer the question, “It’s just me.”

“Alright.” the man said. “Depending on where you are, it will take two days, to a week to get here. Be careful with the rap--”

“What ?”

“When you get here you will hear birds.”

Static took over. 

“Hel- Hello ?”

Lexa turned off the radio. Maybe there was food. Maybe there was a chance for her and the twins. 

“Mama ?” Aden said from the bed. 

Lexa quickly went over to him. 

“Who was that ?”

* * *

Lexa tied the blanket around the front of her body. 

“Come on, O.” she said putting the little girl inside. 

She then put on her backpack. 

“Hang onto me, Aden.” Lexa said, putting the blindfold over his eyes. 

“Okay, Mama.”

She slid the piece of fabric over her eyes.

“Be very quiet, okay ?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I love you two, alright.” Lexa said. “Always know that.”

Lexa opened the door and walked out, off the porch. She went slowly so that she wouldn’t be dragging Aden. When she conquered the last step of the porch, she felt around for the fishing line. She held onto it, and counted her steps.  _ The boat is 30 steps off _ . 

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.”

Her hand was burning, and she almost fell. 

“twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty !”

She bent down, and felt the hard metal of the bottom of the boat. She tipped it over. 

“Sit here, Ade.” 

She set him down on the seat. She then took Octavia-Claire out of the sling, and set her down on the seat. 

“Mam--”

“Shh, hold on, sweetie.” Lexa said pushing the boat into the lake. 

She got in, put a blanket over them, and took their blindfolds off. Octavia-Claire hugged Lexa tight. 

“It’s alright, I promise.” Lexa said. “You have your kitty, don’t you ?”

She nodded. Aden was red with anxiety. 

“Aww, Ade, it’s okay come here, baby.” Lexa added him to the hug. “Everything will be okay.”

Lexa really hoped that she was making the right decision. 

“Alright, we need to be careful, and quiet, alright ?”

The kids nodded. She put their blindfolds on, and put their blanket around their shoulders. She put her blindfold on, and took the rows in her hands. Aden and Octavia-Claire held onto each other tightly.  

“It’s cold, Aden.”

“I know, O.” he whispered back.

“Shh.” Lexa said. “Be quiet.”

After a while, Lexa got tired, and awkwardly laid in the boat with the two kids. Octavia-Claire clung to her, and Aden rested his head on her chest. 

 

The boat stopped at a random point. Lexa looked at her kids quickly. They were asleep on the floor of the boat. She decided to park the boat, and make a quick supply run. She got off, and ran into the woods aimlessly, hoping that she would find a building. 

When the kids no longer felt their mother around, they woke up.

“Where’s mama ?” Aden whispered. 

He reached his arms out, and nearly hit his sister in the face. 

“Sorry, O.”

“It’s okay.” Octavia-Claire said. “I’ll look for mama.”

“Okay.” Aden said. 

Octavia-Claire wrapped the thin rope around her waist, and walked out the boat. Because of the blindfold, she wandered about aimlessly. Lexa returned back to the boat, and felt a pair of tiny feet. She tripped over the rope, and Octavia-Claire fell and yelped.

“O ?” Lexa said. “O, get over here !”

Lexa helped her up and grabbed the rope, dragging the little girl back to the boat with her. 

“Ow, Mama !” Octavia-Claire complained. 

Lexa put the arm full of supplies in the boat. She then picked up her daughter. 

“Don’t ever do that, again.” she scolded, before taking Octavia-Claire in her arms.

Had she not noticed the girl missing, she could have dragged her into the water, and possibly drowned her, or, maybe she would have been left stranded. 

“I’m sorry, mama.” Octavia-Claire was  _ close _ to tears. 

“It’s alright, baby.”

“Aden.” Lexa called out. “Ade-Aden !”

Lexa took her blindfold off.

“Aden !” she scolded. “Why is your blindfold off ?”

She moved to put it back on.

“It’a bird, mama, just like the man said.” Aden pointed at the tiny ball of feathers on the floor of the boat. 

_ We must be really close _ , Lexa thought. 

“Can we keep him ?”

“Please, mama.” the kids begged. 

Lexa looked at the two blindfolded kids. She didn’t want to seem like a grinch. She sighed.

“Alright, but it looks a bit sick, so be careful.” Lexa said putting her blindfold on. “And stop scaring me, alright ?”

“Okay, mama.”


	5. Chapter 5

The brunette could hear the rapids. 

“Do you two hear that ?” 

“It sounds loud.” Aden commented.

The little bird started to chirp like crazy. 

“It’s the rapids.”

“Hang onto each other, alright.” Lexa said. “Hold on tight.”

“Mama, I’m scared.”

“Don’t be, baby.” Lexa said.

She got down with them. 

“I’m here, hang onto me, don’t be scared.”

Aden was holding the bird in his hands. It only got louder. Then they were in thw rapids. At first, the boat rocked a little bit, but then they started violently jerking. 

“Mama !” the kids screamed holding tightly onto her. 

“I’ve got you.” Lexa said to them. “Hold tight to me.”

“Be careful with my bird !” Aden said. 

With another jerk of the boat, they were all sent into the water. Lexa had them in her arms, and looked for shore. She tried to fight the waves with two small children in her arms. Octavia-Claire gasped for air.  _ Fuck. _

“Hang on, baby.”

Finally, they got to the shore. Lexa helped them cough out water. 

“You alright ?”

“Mama, that was a dumb idea.” Octavia-Claire said.

Lexa chuckled, “Yeah, you’re fine.”

Aden’s bird had somehow, miraculously survived, and began to chirp some more. Followed by chirps from other birds.

“Get up, we’ve got to follow the sound.”

“Are we almost there ?” Aden asked.

“I think so, baby.”

“Wow, cute kids.”

Lexa picked the twins up, and ran towards the sound. 

“Hey, Lex.” it was Anya’s voice. “It’s a compliment.”

“You’re dead !” Lexa yelled. “I saw you get run over !”

Lexa kept running.

“Mama ?”

“Shhh, it’s okay, just listen for the birds.”

Then Lexa hit her head hard against a door. 

“Ma’am, are you alright ?”

“Mama !” the kids screamed in pure fear. 

Their mom had fallen, and there was a strange man. Lexa got up.

“Are you the man on the walkie talkie ?” Lexa asked. “Marcu--”

“Marcus Kane.” he said. “Yes, that’s me.”

He grabbed Lexa’s hand. 

“Come inside.” he said. “You can take your blindfold off.”

Lexa did. The man, Marcus Kane was an older man, yet not so old. She took the blindfold of the kids. He motioned for her to follow him. 

“We’ll get your children some clothes.” he assured, leading her into some sort of courtyard. 

Lexa looked up, and saw that the roof was covered in branches, and moss. Birds flew around.

“Wow.”

“Look, mama, look.”

There were also tons of people. Well,  _ not tons _ , but a good couple hundred people. They were all pretty content and happy, and doing their own thing. 

“I’ll be right back.”

Lexa crouched down to be eye level with the kids.

“How about we let your bird go to be with his friends ?” Lexa suggested.

Aden looked down at the exotic bird. He nodded, letting the bird fly away. Lexa kissed their cheeks.

“I love you, you guys did good on the trip.”

The two clung to Lexa.

“Abby ?” Lexa said in disbelief.

The woman held out her index finger, signaling for Lexa to wait a second, shortly, she returned with a girl in tow. Lexa dropped to her knees at the sight of--

“Clarke !”

“Lex !”

The two hugged. 

“Oh my god !” Lexa sobbed, kissing Clarke, “Oh my god !”

“I missed you so much.”

“I did too.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Clarke said. “ _ So _ glad.”

Lexa cupped her face and stared at Clarke. Her wife hadn’t really changed at all. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

“You too.”

“Um… Mama ?”

Lexa looked at her two kids. 

“Guys, this is Clarke, my wife.”

“The girl from the stories ?”

Lexa nodded, holding Aden forward for Clarke to see.

“This is  _ him _ , babe.” Lexa said proudly, trying her best to talk properly. “Our son, Aden.”

“I picked that name.” Clarke said.

“Oh, this  _ is  _ the girl.” Aden said. “My other mom. My mommy.”

The younger blonde reached for Clarke.

“Yes, Aden, I’m your mommy.” Clarke said picking him up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Aden stared at her in awe. 

“We have the same hair and everything !” 

“Yeah.” 

Lexa picked up Octavia-Claire.

“Aww, who’s this ?” Clarke hoped that Lexa didn’t move on after she got lost.

“Octavia-Claire.” Lexa tickled the little girl. “In the house we were staying, there was also a pregnant girl, and she told me to take care of her after she passed.”

“Oh.” Clarke said pinching the little girl’s cheek. “She’s so cute.” 

“Yeah.”

Octavia-Claire whispered in Lexa’s ear, “Is she my mommy too ?”

“Why don’t you ask her, O ?”

Octavia-Claire buried her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck in a bit of embarrassment. 

“She asked me if you’re her mommy too.” Lexa said.

Clarke nodded, “Of course.”

The blonde held out her other arm to hold O. The brunette was a bit odded out by the woman.

“I got the babies that I’ve always wanted.” Clarke said. “And the love of my life back, too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a love scene. Oof. It's been a while since I've written one of those.

Clarke took them to her room. 

“Where’s the bathroom, babe ?” Lexa asked.

Clarke pointed to a door, “Right there.”

“I’m gonna give these two a bath.”

Clarke nodded, “Do you need me to help ?”

“Of course, babe.”

The blonde joined Lexa in the bathroom, and helped undress, and shower the kids. 

“What kind of soap is that ?” Aden asked.

“It’s shampoo, Aden.”

“Well, it’s cool.”

Octavia-Claire spiked up his hair, and they laughed. Aden made Octavia-Claire a beard, causing her to laugh harder. Clarke watched the kids with a smile. 

“Do you want a beard too, mommy ?” Aden asked.

Clarke nodded. 

“Oh dear.”

“Mama, let me give you one too.” Octavia-Claire said to Lexa.

The brunette smirked a bit, “Alright, but try not to wet my hair, alright ?”

“Yay !” 

The little girl put the soap bubbles on Lexa’s face. She did it with a cute concentrated look on her face. Lexa blew some in Octavia-Claire’s face. 

“Mama !” she squealed. 

Lexa looked to her wife. Clarke was smiling a bit pridefully as Aden moved the bubbles on her face. 

“Good job, Ade.” Clarke said. “Can I call you that ?”

He nodded, “Mama calls me that all the time.”

“What does mama call you, Octavia-Claire ?”

“O.”

“That’s cute.” Clarke said. “Your curls are beautiful, O.”

“Thank you, mommy.”

“Alright, are you two done splashing ?” 

The kids nodded. Clarke brought two towels. Lexa did Octavia-Claire’s hair, while Clarke helped Aden with his new shoes. 

“Mama ?”

“Yes, O ?” Lexa said finishing the ponytail.

“I like it here.”

“I know.” Lexa said with a smile. “I do too.”

“Look at that on the wall.” she said pointing to one of Clarke’s drawings. “What is that ?”

“Oh, those are my drawings.”Clarke said. “Wanna see them, O ?”

The little girl nodded. Clarke went over, and took them from the wall to show her. 

“These look like pictures of, mama.” Octavia-Claire commented. “Just like her.”

“Can you draw one of a bird ?” Aden asked. 

“Of course.”

“Ooh, I wanna see.” Octavia-Claire said. “Can I ?”

“Sure, girly.”

Octavia-Claire smiled, “You’re a cool mommy.”

“Hey !” Lexa said squishing her cheeks. 

“You’re a cool mama, mama.”

Clarke held out her hands for the little girl. Octavia-Claire went into her arms. 

“Look at you two, all cleaned up.”

“I’m the last one that needs cleaning.” Lexa said.

Clarke said, “You came pretty late, and I take a shower righ--”

“Yes.”

Clarke smiled. Lexa didn’t even need for Clarke to finish the sentence, because she knew what it was. They had done it some many times the early years of their marriage. 

“How about when these two go to sleep ?”

Clarke nodded, “Meanwhile, I’ll get to drawing that bird.”

The blonde sat at her desk with the little girl on her lap. She took out paper and a pencil, and began draw a bird. Octavia-Claire watched on quietly, concentrating on every line and detail, taking it all in. Lexa smiled at the little moment. 

“Mama ?”

“Yes, Aden ?” 

“Do you draw too ?”

Lexa chuckled, “No, baby.”

“Your mama used to be one for lifting weights, and playing sports.” Clarke said.

“Wow !” Aden said. “Can you teach me, please ?”

Lexa nodded.

* * *

 

The kids were put to bed after dinner. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and led her into the bathroom. They peeled off each others clothing. Lexa cupped Clarke’s face, and pressed a kiss to soft lips. They stood under the showerhead making out.

Finally, one of them got bold enough to start. 

“I missed you so much.”

“I did too.”

“Wanna make up for the missed time ?”

Clarke smirked and nodded. She stuck two fingers inside of Lexa, and pumped them in and out. The brunette’s jaw opened a bit, and she threw her head back, letting out a small moan. 

“I haven’t felt this way in a while.”

Clarke sucked on her pulse point. 

“One more finger, Clarke.” Lexa begged in a whisper. “Please, I-I’m almost there.”

By then, Clarke was three fingers deep. 

“Oh god.”

Clarke stopped before Lexa could even cum. She got down on her knees, in between Lexa’s legs, and began licking her folds. She massaged her own core while doing this. Lexa moaned uncontrollably. Finally, she came, and Clarke quickly lapped up her juices. 

“My turn.” Lexa said, taking one of Clarke’s legs above her, and positioning them in a scissoring position. 

They began to grind against each other, and Clarke make it very clear that it felt good. Extremely good. Lexa could feel the blonde squirting into her. 

“God.” Clarke moaned. 

“That feel good ?”

The blonde nodded, “You know just how to please me, don't you ?”

Lexa gave Clarke a kiss on her neck. 

“You're my wife, of course I do.”

They washed the sex off of themselves, and dried off.

“I think you’ll fit in my pajamas.” Clarke said. “Hold on.”

Lexa waited in the bathroom, while Clarke quickly searched through her drawers for pajamas. The blonde slipped on hers, and Lexa slipped into a different set. The brunette gave Clarke a hug.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, babe.”


	7. Chapter 7

The family was in the room. Octavia-Claire, and Clarke were the only ones awake.

“Do you have milk ?” the little girl asked. 

Lexa was just waking up. 

“O, baby, she doesn’t have any milk.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” Clarke said.

“Do you have milk then, Mama ?”

Lexa shook her head ‘no’, “I haven’t been eating much, so I don’t have any, baby.”

“Wanna go get some ?” Clarke offered.

Octavia-Claire nodded. Clarke picked up the little girl and went downstairs. She made her way through the kitchen, to the fridge.

“Here’s some milk, O.”

“Thank you, Mommy.” the little girl said. “Can we take one for Aden too ?”

“Of course.” Clarke said, grabbing an extra milk carton.

She went back upstairs. Aden and Lexa were still sleeping. Clarke sat on the bed with Octavia-Claire.

“How are you so cute ?” Clarke asked. 

The little girl shrugged. 

“Mommy, can you braid my hair ?”

Clarke nodded, “But you need a bath first.”

“Okay !” Octavia-Claire jumped up. 

“O, watch out for your brother and mama.”

“Oops.”

“It’s alright.” Clarke said picking her up. “Let’s find your pants and shirt.”

“I wanna wear the blue ones, mommy.” Octavia-Claire said. 

“Alright.”

Clarke gave her a bath. The blonde brushed out the girl’s long brown hair and sectioned it off into two pieces. 

“Ooh, your hair is so long, O.”

“Thank you.” she said. “Mama brushes it a lot.”

“I see.” Clarke french braided both sections. “I’m done.”

“Thank you, mommy.”

The little girl gave Clarke a hug. 

“Aww, you look so cute.”

She did. 

“Mama, look and my braids !” Octavia-Claire said excitedly. “Mommy did them.”

Lexa woke up again. 

“Aww.”

She then looked up at Clarke.

“Can I sleep in a bit please ?” 

Clarke nodded, “I’ll take the kids to work with me.”

“Don’t let them see anything gory, please.”

“Aden.” Clarke nudged his shoulder. “Wake up, son.”

The younger blonde stirred and opened his eyes. 

“I’m gonna give you a bath, alright ?”

He nodded. Clarke picked him up and took him to the bathroom.

“You okay, Mama ?” Octavia-Claire asked.

“I’m just a bit tired, baby.”

“Okay.” the little girl said. 

Small fingers ran through her mother’s hair. Lexa fell back asleep.

* * *

 

Clarke took both kids and went down to the infirmary for her shift. The kids looked around.

“Hey mom.” 

“Oh hey, Clarke.”

Abby stopped and crouched down to be eye level with the kids. 

“Hi grandma.”

“Hey.” she said. “Where’s your mama ?”

“Sleeping in.” Clarke said. 

“How about I set up a game for you guys to play in my office ?”

The two kids nodded. Abby took them.

“Be nice to each other, alright ?”

They were off. It had been almost a month since they made it there, and they were taking to the place pretty well. On her lunch break, Clarke went back to her room to check on Lexa. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” 

Lexa was still in bed. 

“You alright babe ?”

Lexa shrugged, “I have a bit of a headache.”

“Why didn’t you tell me ?”

“I didn’t wanna worry you.”

Clarke chuckled. She went over to Lexa’s side of the bed. 

“Don’t worry about worrying me.” Clarke said. “We’re wives, and we take care of each other. Do you need medicine ?”

Lexa shrugged. 

“Well, I’m gonna get you some pills.”

“No, no, no, just come here instead.” Lexa opened her arms for the blonde. 

Clarke got in bed with her, and wrapped her arms around her wife. 

“This is better than a couple milligrams of fucking ibuprofen.”

Clarke chuckled and kissed Lexa, “You’re right.”

They both laid their embracing each other. 

“Well, my lunch break is over, I'll be back in two hours with the kids.”

Lexa nodded.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Clarke closed the door behind her.

* * *

 

“Shh, be very quiet, mama might be sleeping.” Clarke said.

The two kids went into the room. Octavia-Claire went over to Lexa’s side of the bed, and looked at her sleeping mother. 

“Don’t wake her, O.”

“I’m not.”

The little girl ran back to Aden. There was a soft knock on the door. The blonde answered.

“Hey, Clarke.” Murphy said. 

“Hey.”

“You alright, you’ve been kinda  _ distant _ .”

“I’ve just been busy having Lexa back and the kids.” 

“That's what I thought.” He said. “Anyways, Emori sent the kids a little something.”

The man handed Clarke a bag. 

“I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye.”

He left. Meanwhile, the kids were sitting on the floor playing, passing a ball to each other. Clarke crouched down. 

“Aunt Emori got you guys something.”

“Ooh.”

The siblings stopped playing, and looked into the bag. Clarke took out some toys. 

“Wow, a car !” Aden exclaimed grabbing it from the bag.

“Shh.” Clarke reminded.

The blonde handed her daughter a doll. 

“Wow, she’s pretty.” Octavia-Claire said. 

“Lemme see what you got.” Lexa said groggily.

“Mama !” 

The kids ran to the bed. 

“Careful.” Clarke reminded. 

Lexa hugged the nearest child who happened to be Octavia-Claire. 

“Wow, you got a pretty doll.” 

“And I got a car !” Aden said.

Lexa smiled at their excitement.

“They’ll be entertained for ages.”

“I bet.”

“You feeling any better ?”

Lexa nodded and shrugged, “But I’ll be alright.”


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke sat down on the bed doodling. 

“What are you doing, mommy ?” Octavia-Claire asked, sitting next to her. 

“I’m just drawing something.”

“Ooh.” the little girl said. “That’s a nice face.”

Octavia-Claire squinted.

“Wait, that’s mama’s face.”

“Yeah.”

“One day, you should draw us all.”

“That’s a good idea, O.”

Clarke stopped drawing, and picked her daughter up, and onto her lap. Aden slid his little car up to Clarke’s foot and looked up.

“Hey, Ade.”

“Mommy.”

Clarke picked him up. He saw the drawing.

“You  _ should _ draw us.”

Clarke chuckled, “Alrighty, but we should wait for Mama to get out of the shower.”

“Yeah.”

The blonde was more than happy to grant them their wish. The brunette got out of the shower and got dressed. Meanwhile. Her wife and kids looked at her cheekily. She was a bit weirded out to be honest. 

“Yes ?”

“Mama, can mommy draw us together ?” Octavia-Claire finally spoke up.

Lexa nodded with a smile. 

“Let me pose you guys then, alright ?”

The kids stood up, eager to cooperate. Clarke spent a full 20 minutes posing Lexa with the kids on her lap, on the bed. 

“Sit still, alright ?” Clarke said grabbing the pencil.

The kids nodded. 

Lexa and the kids held the pose. The blonde looked up and down from her sketch pad, and her wife and children. She made sure that they’re proportions were accurate as possible. The woman made sure that every small (perfect) imperfection was reflected on the paper. 

“You done yet, Clarke ?” Lexa asked talking like a ventriloquist, so that she didn’t mess up the picture.

“Almost.”

Clarke has been answering to that question like that for about almost an hour. The blonde made a few,

“ _ Finishing touches.” _ She strained her voice. “There.”

The kids flew off of Lexa’s lap and grabbed their toys. Lexa went up behind the blonde and stared at the paper.

“It’s beautiful, babe.”

Clarke flipped it over.

“And it’s not done.”

“Really ?”

Clarke chuckled, “I’m just messing with you, babe.”

She brought Lexa into a kiss. Then, she turned the sheet of paper around.

“It’s not done because it’s not framed doofus.”

“Mama, can we go outside and play with the other kids ?” they asked. 

Lexa nodded, “You coming, Clarke ?”

“I’ll meet you guys there.” the blonde insisted.

“Alright, then.”

The brunette held out her hands for the kids to grab onto, and they left. Clarke took advantage, and decided to add colour to the drawing.

* * *

 

“Mama, look, this is my new friend Ethan !” Aden ran over to the woman holding a boy’s hand.

“Aww, hi Ethan.”

“Hi !”

“Come on, let’s go play ball.”

Ethan nodded at him, and they took off in the opposite direction. Lexa sat on the bench watching her kids play. Octavia-Claire was learning how to jump rope with a group of girls. Lexa took note of how far they came. If that voice would’ve told her that she would get here, a year ago, she would have ignored it most likely. 

Had Chancellor Kane not had the itch to call her on the radio, she would have never had the chance to see Clarke. Had they stayed in that house one more month, they would have been destined to die of hunger due to the lack of sufficient food. She would-- Clarke sat down next to her cockily. 

“Hey.”

Lexa took the blonde’s hand in hers. 

“Look.” Clarke said handing the piece of paper to her backwards. “Turn it around.”

Lexa raised her brow, and was nearly knocked out of her seat. She brought her hand up to her mouth.

“Clarke…” 

The blonde had taken the time to colour them in and all. The picture looked ten times better. 

“It’s… beautiful.” Lexa said. “So beautiful.”

“Like you guys.”

Lexa chuckled and nodded with tears in her eyes. Clarke wiped them away, and hugged Lexa.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

"Oh it's not done because it's not done." Lexa mocked. "I should've known you had this up your sleeve."

Clarke chuckled.


End file.
